


A Very Rosy Birthday

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas, SilentShanin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Birthday Sex, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Kink Exploration, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShanin/pseuds/SilentShanin
Summary: “If you want to do something special, my birthday is coming up soon.”Alisha’s eyes opened wide for a brief moment. She had never thought to ask what was Rose’s birthday. It had never really come up, but this seemed like a good time as any. “Is there something you’d enjoy? You shouldn’t be too modest, so ask away,” Alisha hummed. She rarely liked to bring up the queen card, but this was one situation where it was highly relevant. Just about anything Rose could think of, Alisha could help her get it.“Oh, nothing much. I’m a pretty simple girl after all,” Rose murmured in her half asleep state.“Hmm? Oh go on, tell me,” Alisha giggled softly as she gently stroked at Rose’s cheek.“Get us a strap-on. I’ve been dying to try those out with you,” Rose answered as she properly closed her eyes. It didn’t take even a minute for her to end up snoring.‘O-Oh, alright…’ Alisha pondered. ‘Good thing I know what those things are…’
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Very Rosy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a co-project made together with [SilentShanin](https://twitter.com/SilentShanin), who helped me with editing, overall story structure and provided the fic with the artwork that's on it. Make sure you go and give her a look and follow her while you're at it. She's a real delight of a person to talk to and work with!
> 
> The pictures can also be found in order of their appearance in the fic [here (1)](https://twitter.com/BadShanin/status/1367962619370496000),[ here (2)](https://twitter.com/BadShanin/status/1367965540984164352),[ here (3)](https://twitter.com/BadShanin/status/1367966590260678656) and [here (4)](https://twitter.com/BadShanin/status/1367967755903725572)!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan).

The back of Alisha’s head slammed against her pillow by the time Rose was finally done with her. The two of them hadn’t seen each other for over a month, so they had a lot of catching up to do. Of course this didn’t only mean in the form of talking, but rather in ways to use up that pent up sexual energy both of them had been storing up. Were it not for the letters they send each other, that waiting would have been even more agonizingly long.   
  
“Oh I can tell that someone had been missing me. I think you even tugged a few strings of my hair out back there,” Rose smirked as she looked up to see her sweaty forehead and the parts of her hair that were falling onto her face. It did seem mostly intact, but even if she were to lose one or two strings in the process, it was an acceptable cost for something as memorable as this.   
  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry if I did something like that… I suppose I can’t help it when in the heat of the moment I can lose my control…” Alisha mumbled in her defense as she gestured to Rose to get next to her.

  
Rose moved herself next to Alisha, but not before giving Alisha’s still shaking, toned thighs a few parting kisses as a goodbye. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, she tilted her head to rest it up against her shoulder. “Oh, don’t fret about it. It’s cool… I kinda like it even, if I’m being fully honest. Nice to see someone as uptight as you to get all riled up and whatnot,” Rose smirked faintly, fully knowing how Alisha would be reacting.   
  
“Hmph, I have you know I’m not  _ uptight _ ,” Alisha huffed playfully. As she saw Rose’s smirk only growing in size, she knew she had given her just the reaction she had been looking for. “Well fine, maybe just a little bit, but when you are a ruler, you often have to be like that, so…”   
  
“Oh right, I never thought of that,” Rose pondered out loud. “Well, with me, you don’t have to pretend or anything though. I’d like to get the unfiltered Alisha experience if you catch my drift,” Rose winked playfully before leaning in to give Alisha a quick little smooch on her cheek.   
  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. And you don’t have to worry about that. It is with you that I feel like I can just be who I truly am, without being judged for every little mistake that I might make. It is… refreshing to be with you, Rose. You make me very happy,” Alisha quietly whispered the last part as she wrapped some of Rose’s hair around her index finger. As much fun as it was to fool around underneath the sheets, she loved these tender, softer moments just as much.   
  
“Ooh, big words,” Rose chuckled. She had always been good at flirting, but everything involving feelings like this still felt new and even a bit scary to her. “But it’s not like you’re the only one who feels that way. I’m finding this… stable relationship shit being kinda, sorta exciting to be honest.”   
  
After a moment of silence Alisha asked “Do you still want to go for another round? I feel sometimes bad because I get the feeling that you’re doing more work than I am, so-”   
  
Before Alisha got to finish her sentence, Rose was silencing her with a finger on her lips. Pushing it aside, she replaced it with her lips, giving the queen a soft and tender kiss. She had meant for it to be just a quick little peck, but it soon turned into one of those kisses that left both people panting for more afterwards. It was very much on Rose’s brand though, being the tease that she was.   
  
“I think I’m good, I have an early wake up tomorrow. Been a long day in general,” Rose yawned faintly as she buried her face into Alisha’s neck. “But if you want to do something special, my birthday is coming up soon.”   
  
Alisha’s eyes opened wide for a brief moment. She had never thought to ask what was Rose’s birthday. It had never really come up, but this seemed like a good time as any. “Oh? When is it and how old- oh, never mind,” Alisha shook her head before continuing. “That’s irrelevant, pardon me. What I wanted to ask is, is there something you’d enjoy? You shouldn’t be too modest, so ask away,” Alisha hummed. She rarely liked to bring up the queen card, but this was one situation where it was highly relevant. Just about anything Rose could think of, Alisha could help her get it.   
  
“Oh, nothing much. I’m a pretty simple girl after all,” Rose murmured in her half asleep state.   
  
“Hmm? Oh go on, tell me,” Alisha giggled softly as she gently stroked at Rose’s cheek.   
  
“Get us a strap-on. I’ve been dying to try those out with you,” Rose answered as she properly closed her eyes. It didn’t take even a minute for her to end up snoring.   
  
_ ‘O-Oh, alright…’ _ Alisha pondered.  _ ‘Good thing I know what those things are…’ _

To no one’s surprise, she didn’t.  
  
\---  
  
Rose’s visit to Ladylake had this time around been brief, but now Alisha already had something to keep her mind occupied when she wasn’t around. Ever since last night, she had been pondering Rose’s request, even writing it down so that she wouldn’t forget it. It was during moments like these that the extensive library at her disposal came extremely handy.  
  
“Strap-ons, strap-ons… S… S… Stables? No, that’s not it. Or maybe it is? I mean, you do ‘strap onto’ a horse when you ride one, so maybe it’s an accessory? I do wonder why Rose would want something like that though… and she did say ‘get it for us’...” Alisha pondered out loud as she pulled out a dusty old book. Blowing some of the dust away, she put it on a nearby table and started to flip the pages.  
  
It didn’t take very long for Alisha to realize she wasn’t going to find the answer to her burning question like this. Of course she could have always just asked Rose what this _‘strap-on’_ that she wanted actually was, but Alisha didn’t want her inexperience to shine, let alone when she had finally some experience under her belt.  
  
Leaning back up against her chair, Alisha took off her reading glasses as she tried to figure out where or who to turn to next. She did have more than a handful of royal advisors by her side, but she felt like this wasn’t a matter worthy of bringing up to them, not to mention if she had to tell who all of this was for. She did, however, have some friends she could always rely on.  
  
“That’s it, I’m sure they know what it is… I hope!” Alisha exclaimed with excitement. Now she just had to find where Ian and Sirel were.  
  
\---  
  
Luckily being a knight herself, Alisha knew where her fellow knights were more often than not. Their favorite sparring ground was the one right underneath Alisha’s chamber tower.  
Before Alisha entered the chamber tower, she heard whispers and giggles. They all sounded oddly familiar. Curious of what it was about, the Queen peeked around the entrance, only being able to see the back of one of the two knights she was looking for.  
  
“We should get back to training,” Ian argued in the midst of her quiet giggling. “What if someone sees us?”  
  
“Hey, a little break never hurt anyone. On a sunny and warm day like this, you need to take regular breaks after all,” Sirel replied before leaning in for another kiss. “And what if they will? Want me to stop?”  
  
Ian giggled again. “I didn’t say that.”  
  
Alisha didn’t know what was the proper etiquette in situations like this, so she simply stood there awkwardly in silence, waiting for the situation to resolve itself one way or another.  
  
Were it not for Ian switching places with Sirel, the two knights might have extended their break to much longer than what their contract would have suggested. Just as Ian was about to lean in to kiss Sirel again, she noticed with a corner of her eye a very familiar figure standing only a few feet away from them. Jolting up, Ian gave her a salute, with Sirel hopping from behind the corner next to her to do the same.   
  
“W-We’re so sorry, Y-Your Highness!” Ian shouted before bowing down. She didn’t have to gesture or pull Sirel down with her to do the same, as she was already bowing down by the time Ian was.  
  
“I-It’s okay, you need not apologize,” Alisha said with a faint, but genuine smile on her face. “I’m happy that you two seem to have found joy from each other. You don’t have to keep it a secret though. Fellow knights are allowed to be in a relationship, after all.”  
  
“Yeah, this is kinda… new development,” Ian mumbled as she slowly stood back up.  
  
“But we’re glad to have your blessing, Your Highness. It means a lot,” Sirel added. “Is there a way we can help you out or did you perhaps come to spar with us again?”  
  
“As much as I’d love to, I’m afraid I’m too busy for that right now, but there is something I’d like your help with, yes,” Alisha nodded.  
  
“What is it, Your Highness?” Ian inquired. “Anything. Your wish is our command.”  
  
“Well, it’s not so much a task, but rather a question…” Alisha mumbled. She didn’t know why, but just the thought of uttering out those particular words made her feel flustered. “Do you know what a, um... ‘strap-on’ is…?” Alisha asked, using her fingers as air quotes.  
  
Ian and Sirel slowly turned to look at each other. It was clear that neither of them wanted to be the one who’d answer to her. _  
_  
“Is it fair to guess that you have no idea what it might be…?” Ian eventually broke the awkward silence that had been lingering for far too long.  
  
Fiddling her thumbs, Alisha nodded back at her. “R-Rose brought it up when I asked her what she’d like for her birthday and I didn’t dare to ask w-what it was…” Alisha confessed.  
  
Ian and Sirel turned to look at each other again. Neither of them said a word, but they both made a mental note to make sure that Rose’s corrupting influence wasn’t affecting their beloved queen too much. But given how happy she seemed to be now that she was together with her, they let this one slide. For now.  
  
“Well, um… you see, it is a-” Ian started, but was interrupted when Sirel stepped in:  
  
“It’s a penis on a harness. Pretty simple stuff really.”  
  
Ian gave Sirel a look that could best be described as ‘we needed to tell it to her more slowly’. When they turned to look at Alisha, they noticed that she was going through a process similar to seven stages of grief, except all of the steps were of varying levels of shock and eventual acceptance.  
  
“That’s… horrible. W-Why would anyone want a dismembered body part-” Alisha gasped.  
  
“N-No, it’s not…” Sirel said while rubbing her forehead.  
  
“Your Highness, it’s not a real one, it’s a toy. Often made out of material like rubber. And the harness is leather or something similar,” Ian was quick to correct.  
  
“O-Oh…” Alisha blushed. “Oh… well I suppose that explains a lot.”  
  
Ian and Sirel let out a relieved sigh now that the seemingly worst part was over. The figurative bandage had been pulled off with only harm in the process.  
  
“So basically, it’s a sex toy. You can penetrate with it,” Sirel explained as she sat down next to Alisha.  
  
“I-I see, thank you for informing me. You two wouldn’t happen to know where I could get myself one by any chance? Are they common?” Alisha asked as she looked to her left and right in hopes of getting some answers.  
  
“Well… they are usually custom made. I-I mean, not that I would k-know or anything…” Ian chuckled nervously as she sat down on Alisha’s free side. Glancing to Alisha’s other side, she saw Sirel rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Now even that cat was out of the bag.  
  
“But that shouldn’t be a problem for someone like you, Your Highness. You do have to get the measurements right though,” Sirel pointed out. “Is she… um, Rose was it? A size queen by any chance?”  
  
Alisha tilted her head before letting out a faint giggle. “Oh you’re mistaken. Rose isn’t royalty. She’s very much a commoner.”  
  
Ian and Sirel gave each other the same look as before. It was clear that neither of them wanted to be the one to tell Alisha what that term in turn meant. With Alisha still giggling, they played rock-paper-scissors behind her back.   
  
Ian had the unfortunate task of shocking Alisha a second time in a span of but a few minutes.  
  
\---

Rose was used to sneaking up to Alisha’s chambers through just about any other route than the one she was supposed to use, but this time she had been specifically instructed to not do that. As much as she felt like being the rebel that she was, she knew that Alisha wouldn’t ask for something like this were it not for a good reason. It was those mental images of puppy eyed Alisha that put out her bratty plans. For once, she’d at least try and be obedient. For her.  
  
Just when Rose was about to knock on the door, both of them opened up to her at the same time. What made it all the more unusual though, was the fact that Rose could only see one person on the other side, with it being none other than Alisha herself. Looking confused, Rose stepped in.  
  
“Um… where’s Marie? Or Daphne? I don’t think I’ve ever seen the castle this empty,” Rose asked as she looked around. Not even a single guard or maid was in sight.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about them,” Alisha hummed quietly as she glanced at Rose with a faint smile on her face. Closing the doors behind them, Alisha gave Rose a quick little smooch on her cheek. “I have a little surprise waiting for you.”  
  
Rose perked up a bit. She did like surprises, and she loved Alisha, so this was a win-win situation for her, no doubt. “Oh, is that so?” Rose inquired. “Sweet! But why did you tell me to not come through the window? You know how much I like that little song and dance of ours… and I want to at least pretend to be your Spymaster when I’m here. Not that being your girlfriend is like, not enough, but you know…” Rose mumbled.  
  
Alisha’s only answer to Rose was that same, faint smile as before. “Mm, you’ll see soon enough,” she replied as she started to guide Rose by her wrist to her room.  
  
It felt more eerie than anything to walk in a completely empty castle, when even the smallest of sounds you made was magnified. Luckily, Alisha’s chambers weren't very far. When the two of them made their way there, Rose noticed what else was different. Clearly a good amount of effort had been put into the presentation as well. A pathway made out of rose petals served as additional guidance, although Rose knew from previous times visiting Alisha where the two of them would be spending most of their time together. Nevertheless, much like any woman, she could appreciate the effort put into it all.  
  
“Rose petals, really? Have you been reading those sappy romance novels again while I’ve been gone?” Rose snorted while shaking her head a bit.  
  
“Can you blame me for thinking about them? After all, they are your namesake,” Alisha giggled. “And well, they help me relax,” Alisha pointed out as she opened the door to her chambers. “but that’s not really here nor there. Come.”  
  
While Alisha wasn’t exactly Rose’s first relationship, she was the first person she could genuinely say she actually loved in every meaning of the word. Sure, there had been romantic inclinations with other people in the past, but those had been short and flickering at best. Never before in her life had she experienced anything quite like this. She had heard about it, read about it and admittedly even dreamt about it, but it was something she had never imagined even in her wildest of fantasies would happen to someone like her. It was Alisha who had made her believe that even someone as difficult to love and commit to as her was worth all the pain and effort.  
  
Oh how happy she was Alisha had proved her original thought wrong. And for someone who was as big of a sore loser as Rose was, that was saying something.  
  
The rose petal pathway continued all the way to Alisha’s bed. On top of that, some care and attention was also put on how the room itself was lit. Rose could tell from this alone that Alisha had in her youth consumed those syrupy romance novels at an probably alarming rate, given all the attention to the detail. Even the smell of the room was nice, as there were scented candles placed all around. Luckily the scents weren’t too overwhelming, as after a long day that could have easily been more than enough to trigger a headache rather than get one into the right mood, but Alisha’s expertise once again shined through. Rose was impressed, as she more often than not was with her girlfriend.  
  
“Well, well, you sure put in a lot of work for me, huh?” Rose chuckled as she looked around. She wasn’t used to anything like this, so it all felt quite overwhelming. Sure, she had gotten a few tokens and gifts over her lifetime, but this was something where actual time and effort was put into it all. Just thinking of Alisha trying her best to plan it all and make things just perfect made her smile. Knowing Alisha, she most likely had a trash bin full of scrapped drafts somewhere closeby. As curious as she was to know which ones didn’t make the cut, she didn’t want to spoil herself, in case any of those would be turned into reality some later time.  
  
Alisha stood besides Rose, quietly looking at her. “So, what do you think?” Alisha asked proudly.  
  
“Oh, I’m not really sure what to say,” Rose chuckled awkwardly. “It’s, um… flattering. No one has ever really put in this much work for someone like me, so all of this is… nice. Thanks,” Rose replied while scratching the back of her head. “Kinda cute to imagine you prancing around here, putting everything in place to make things just perfect, not gonna lie.”  
  
Alisha felt her cheeks turning the same color as the petals beneath their feet, but she couldn’t help it. Rose just had that effect on her, ever since their very first encounter.  
  
“Oh I’ll show you cute,” Alisha huffed playfully as she pulled Rose with her onto the bed. In the middle of it, there was a heart shape made out of the same rose petals and a wooden box.  
  
“What’s this?” Rose asked as they sat down.  
  
“Didn’t I just tell you I had a surprise waiting for you?” Alisha giggled softly. “Go on, open it up.”  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Rose opened up the box. What was inside first made her eyes flash open, then made her snort as the realization settled in.  
  
“Really? _Really?_ You, Alisha Diphda, The Queen of Hyland and The Lady of Ladylake… went and got me a freaking strap-on? Let alone a custom made one?” Rose snorted as she held the leather straps and the toy cock dangling from them in front of Alisha’s face.  
  
“S-Strictly speaking, it is for us,” Alisha was quick to correct. “But yes, yes I did. I mean, it is your birthday after all and that was the one thing you wished for the last time you were here, so…”  
  
Rose didn’t have the heart to comment how she had completely forgotten about it all. Alisha had both sharp ears and good memory; that or she just paid good attention to whatever Rose happened to blurt out of her mouth at any given time, putting even the most minor of details behind her ear. Knowing just what type of person Alisha happened to be, Rose knew it had to be the latter.  
  
“So…” Rose put the strap-on next to her as she turned to properly face Alisha. “How about we give it a test run? I’ve just been dying to try it out with you.”  
  
“Well, that’s what all of this preparation is for, after all,” Alisha giggled as she reached out to stroke Rose’s already warm cheek.  
  
Given how close they were to each other already, it didn’t take long for them to close what little gap was in between them. With both of them tilting their head to one side, they gave themselves easy access to embrace each other in a kiss. Despite having a sharp tongue, it was methods like this that Rose preferred to get her messages of longing across. Actions did have a habit of speaking louder than words and with her tongue slipping into Alisha’s mouth, she wasn’t being exactly subtle about how much she had been missing her.   
  
It was rather rare for Alisha to feel like taking the lead, but even without intending to do so, she quickly found herself on top of her red haired lover. Breaking the kiss, Alisha lowered her head to move her lips onto Rose’s exposed neck instead, planting little smooches to every part she was able to cover. As much fun as it was to get rough from the get go, Alisha knew the importance of foreplay. In truth, she often found it and the aftercare that followed to be the most enjoyable part of sex; the faint little gasps of anticipation and long awaited relief to the anguishing waiting. With that one right person, it was, simply put, magical and Rose just so happened to be that other half Alisha had been missing all of her life.  
  
“Mmm,” Rose moaned softly as she watched Alisha at work. Reaching out to play with her hair, she ran her fingers through it, already messing up that perfectly stylized and elegant hair. It would be a mess by the end of the day anyway, so Rose didn’t mind if she accelerated the inevitable a little bit. “Someone sure has been missing me, haven’t you?”  
  
Alisha hummed in response as she continued to kiss at Rose’s neck, even daring to bite it a little to leave a mark that she knew she’d brag about to her fellow Sparrowfeathers later on about. It was thanks to Rose that Alisha felt safe enough to explore her more daring side. With her, she felt reassured and accepted, even if she was admittedly more often than not awkward and inexperienced. Unlike almost everyone else she had met in her life, Rose had no judgemental bone in her body. It was that very safety and comfort that truly helped Alisha break out of shell and explore those thoughts and desires she had been trying to suppress for so long.  
  
“Can you tell?” Alisha giggled as she lifted up her head a bit. Leaning back in, she gave the smirking assassin a quick kiss before returning back to what she had been doing. Now though, she was already working on undressing Rose as she could tell that underneath all of that leather was a body that badly needed to be touched and more.  
  
_Oh so much more._ _  
__  
_ “You’re a great many things, but I wouldn’t describe you as subtle, that’s for sure,” Rose smirked back at her as she helped Alisha get her chest piece and top off. While she was almost as quick at undressing as she was at pulling out her daggers at a moment’s notice, four hands were even faster at it than two.  
  
“Well, I’m learning, so be patient,” Alisha replied, with a faint smile on her face. As much as she wanted to keep her cool, it only took seeing Rose topless to get her cheeks to turn from pale to being the same color as her girlfriend’s hair. Rose was truly beautiful, be it her bright, lively eyes, that lightly mussed hair of hers or those scars that had a story associated with each and every one of them. Hearing Rose tell those stories when both of them were tired, but not tired enough to actually fall asleep was always one of Alisha’s highlights whenever she was visiting her. It did help that Rose had a real knack for storytelling too.  
  
Unable to keep her hands to herself, Alisha moved them to cup Rose’s breasts. The response was immediate, as Rose let out another moan and arched her back a bit. Raising up her knee, she pushed it right in between Alisha’s leg to rub her in return. Seeing the look on Alisha’s face shift from one of mesmerization to unable to think straight was one that Rose would never get tired of. Knowing that only she got to see something like this felt almost like robbing the rest of the world of some ethereal beauty, but the greedier side of her didn’t mind it. This was, after all, one thing she wasn’t keen on sharing.  
  
“Don’t grind yourself too hard on me or you’ll be done before we get to the fun part,” Rose said as she felt Alisha rubbing herself up against her knee. There was something almost illicitly hot in seeing someone, who held their restraints on their sleeve, lose what little control they had. Rose didn’t even have to move her knee, as Alisha was doing the work for her. Feeling that faint warmth and wetness even through her clothes was truly the cherry on top. If Rose wasn’t already in the mood, she most certainly was now.  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” Alisha almost immediately apologized. “It’s just… been so long and it has been… hard not having you around. I tried to… do that thing you told me about, t-touching myself I mean, but it’s just not the same…”  
  
“Not even with my clothes that I gave you? I’m pretty sure I had worn that shirt for like, half a week, so it sure had a ‘Rosy’ scent,” Rose snorted.  
  
“Well… that is true, yes,” Alisha blushed. “but even with them, it couldn’t really… it didn’t do it for me. I think that only you can…” Alisha confessed. It took a lot of her willpower to stop herself, with that burning ache almost already taking over those many years of dignified and royal etiquette training that had been hammered into her head. It was still an inner tug of war for Alisha. That balance of how she had been raised, against how she wanted to act. It would take a long time for her to be truly comfortable in being herself, but luckily the smirking woman underneath her was patient at least in that regard. They both knew that love, much like all good things in life, required understanding and patience, with both of them learning a lot from one another each and every day.  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Rose inquired, her smirk only widening. The mental images of Alisha desperately touching herself or grinding herself up against a pillow made Rose rub her thighs together. If she ever needed inspiration to get fingers working when she was on her own, she now knew what she’d be thinking of, but that was a scenario for another time.   
  
All of the fancy build up, preparation, even going as far as to get a custom order. It was all just perfect. It was only fitting though, as if there was one word Rose would have to describe Alisha, it would be just that. Well, that or _adorable_ , but in her mind they were practically synonyms.  
  
Alisha squeaked a bit as she felt Rose lift up her knee in turn, grinding up against her for a brief moment. “Ah… R-Rose…”  
  
“Kinda cute to imagine you trying to rub one out and not being able to finish… but as much fun as teasing you is, I think we’re both in the mood for something else tonight,” Rose winked as she grabbed the strap-on. “Been a good while since I’ve had something like this… make sure to go easy on me, all right?”  
  
“Oh… um…” Alisha gulped, looking puzzled when Rose threw the strap-on to her, with Alisha barely being able to catch it mid air in time. “I… I’m gonna use it… on you?”  
  
Rose raised one of her eyebrows. “Um… well, duh? It’s not exactly a painting you’re gonna hang onto a wall to look at, unless you’re like, really proud of the craftsmanship or something. So hurry up and put it on. I’m aching here,” Rose said as she quickly removed what little clothing she had still remaining, kicking and throwing them all over and outside of the bed.  
  
“I thought that you were…” Alisha mumbled, but she didn’t have the heart to finish. She had imagined this night going in a very different way, but now when she was presented with the sight of Rose on all fours, it was hard for her to not get curious. There was that lingering doubt swelling inside of her, one that had so often stopped her from saying what she wanted to say, or do what she wanted to do, but not now. She wanted to do this, not just for Rose, but for herself as well.  
  
“Hmm, did you say something, babe?” Rose asked, glancing at Alisha over her shoulder.  
  
“O-Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry!” Alisha smiled back as she started to take off her own clothes in turn. While she wasn’t half as quick as Rose was, it didn’t take her too long to be in her birth suit. Alisha was worried that her taking so long would kill or at least hurt the mood, but judging by how Rose was touching herself while watching Alisha get naked, that was clearly a needless worry.  
  
The way Rose was eyeing Alisha, how the queen's shoulders curved as she took off her shirt, how her thighs flexed as she lifted them to get out of her skirt, and the way Rose's eyes drifted over her toned body when Alisha stood in front of her, wearing nothing but her earrings, made it clear Rose didn't mind the wait a lot. Even though she was now a queen, she still made sure to get plenty of physical exercise every day to both stay fit and in good health. Rose being rendered almost speechless was also admittedly a bonus and that extra motivation at the end of the day to make sure to not skip a leg day.  
  
What did take its sweet time and did hurt the mood a bit though was what happened next. Alisha had recently learned what strap-ons were, but she hadn’t really practiced on how they worked, let alone how to put one on. It did seem simple enough, but with a ticking clock element in play, Alisha started to feel nervous. Every second felt like a minute and she was already starting to feel her palms getting sweaty.  
  
_“Not now… please…”_ _  
__  
_ Alisha gasped faintly when she felt Rose’s hands around her. “Hey, take a deep breath,” Rose instructed. “I’ve got you. I can help you put this on. It can be a bit tricky at first, I know.” Rose laughed softly under her breath as she kissed Alisha’s neck and back a few times, all the while tightening the straps until the entire thing seemed to not sway too much. “And I know that look on your face… you don’t have to worry so much about every single thing you do, you know? Just be yourself with me, that’s all that I want of you anyways,”  
  
“T-Thank you, Rose,” Alisha replied as she felt that creeping anxiety slowly loosening its hold on her. “I’m… sorry. I didn’t really practise this part and I just wanted this night to be perfect for you and… I hope I didn’t ruin anything-”  
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Rose said, giving Alisha an reassuring smile as well. “Really, just take a deep breath and let’s move on. Besides, it’s hard not to stay wet when I have someone like you to fool around with,” Rose smirked as to prove her point, she ran her hands all over Alisha’s toned form. Pressing her nipples against Alisha’s back, she let her feel those hardened nubs up against her skin. “So why don’t we continue? I want you and this-” Rose reached out to grab and stroke at Alisha’s toy cock. “-thing inside of me _now_. Pretty please?”  
  
  
  
Alisha closed her eyes for a brief moment. The calmness was finally starting to return to her. The anxiety was now gone and was instead replaced with longing to be close and intimate with the one woman she wanted to share the rest of her life with. Turning around, Alisha responded with a kiss, nodding back right after pulling out of it. “As if I could say no to you,” Alisha giggled.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I’m pretty awesome like that,” Rose snorted as she moved back to her previous position, presenting herself to Alisha. She didn’t even have to rub herself for a faint trail of slickness to drip out of her, to truly make the sight go from mesmerizing to irresistible. “And again, no rush. Just… take your time.”  
  
“I-I understand,” Alisha nodded as she shuffled closer to Rose on her knees, her hands soon holding onto Rose’s ass while the tip of the strap-on was catching some of that wetness meant to ease with those upcoming thrusts.

  
As much as the thought of giving the birthday hero the present she was so longing for, Alisha knew there was also something else that Rose seemed to enjoy a ton; being teased. Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly one of Alisha’s strong suits, but right now she was feeling like a million gald; confident enough to try something bold and daring.  
  
“But I wonder,” Alisha coughed as she teased Rose’s entrance with the tip of her toy. “H-Have you, um… earned this?”  
  
Rose glanced over her shoulder once again. It took her a moment to figure out what exactly Alisha was trying to do. Being assertive wasn’t exactly a quality she had, let alone when it came to sex, but Rose couldn’t deny that she was, if nothing else, curious to see how this would play out. The mere idea of a more dominant Alisha made her heart skip a beat with excitement.  
  
“I mean, of course I have,” Rose insisted. “It’s my birthday after all and all that. And you know how nice I always am,” Rose whined playfully, wiggling her hips a bit. Despite having to only push back a bit in order to feel Alisha inside of her, Rose resisted the temptation for now. Though that aching of hers was becoming harder and harder to ignore with each passing second.  
  
Alisha tightened her grip of Rose’s ass. It wasn’t just hard for someone like her to be mean to her beloved, but downright impossible most of the time. She knew that Rose loved dirty talk, but whenever she had tried to call her by names that weren’t exactly fluttering words of flattery, she couldn’t bring herself to utter even a single one of them. “But… but you can be pretty bratty sometimes too, sneaking up into my bed chambers for example,” Alisha huffed in return.  
  
Rose gave Alisha a pleading look, one that always worked whenever she was haggling a customer for a suitable price. Now though, despite her best efforts, Alisha seemed to have an iron will, as that alone didn’t melt away her resistance.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe…” Rose pleaded. “I promise that I’ll behave better from now on. Can you just fuck me now, please?” Rose did her best to look calm and collective, but she couldn’t deny how the combination of being this worked up and to see Alisha this much outside of her usual element was doing wonders to her. Behind that little smirk of hers, she was biting at her lower lip, aching to be filled and taken by her royal lover.  
  
Alisha felt some pity, especially when she saw just how much Rose was already dripping, yet she persisted. “N-No,” She replied, her voice shaking just a tiny bit. “No,” Alisha repeated as she lifted her right hand up in the air to deliver a sharp smack on Rose’s ass. She hadn’t meant for it to be a strong one, but judging by the imprint of her palm up against that skin, it had accidentally been just that. Alisha was already about to unleash a barrage of apologies, but the moment she heard Rose’s moaning, she decided to save them for when they were done. “Y-You need to… beg for it.”  
  
Rose’s eyes flashed open. She was still gasping for air from that sudden, unexpected spank, but now Alisha wanted her to properly submit to her. This was already turning out to be her favorite birthday ever and she wasn’t even properly getting fucked yet. “P-Please, babe… I need it so bad. I need you to fill me up and take me like the filthy little slut that I am-”  
  
"But you're not a slut!-Ah..." Alisha raised her voice before interrupting herself with a shake of her head, realizing what she just said. "I-I'm sorry. Uhm... Do you want me to keep going?" Alisha whispered while rubbing her hand over Rose’s now bruised behind.  
  
Rose had to hold herself back from snorting, as she bit at her lower lip to keep herself from doing so before nodding back at her. “Yeah, babe. Keep going, you’re doing great,” Rose whispered in return, giving Alisha a quick thumbs up.  
  
Alisha couldn’t help but to smile, with even little encouragement going a long way with her. It took Alisha a moment to pull herself back together, but seeing that red mark she had left on that soft skin reminded her of what Rose was in the mood for. Taking a deep breath, Alisha tightened her grip of it again, jolting Rose. “You won’t get out of this with sweet words alone, I’m afraid,” Alisha replied. All those years of reading smutty romantic novels was clearly starting to pay off. Expansive vocabulary was good for any diplomat, but it clearly also had some other, unexpected benefits as well.  
  
Rose couldn’t help but to whine when she felt that tip pressed right up against her wet lips. She tried to push herself up against Alisha, but when she did, those strong hands practically held her perfectly still. Rose let out another high pitched, frustrated moan as she could feel that rationality slowly slipping away. This was all too much, even for someone like her.  
  
Or maybe it was because it was _Alisha_.  
  
Yes, _definitely_.  
  
“Alishaaaaaa, please…” Rose whimpered. “I-I can’t take it anymore…”  
  
What Rose herself hadn’t realized was that she rarely called Alisha by her name. More often than not, she was the type who liked to refer to Alisha by just about every title and pet name imaginable, but not by her actual name. It was maybe a subconscious thing, one that Rose herself didn’t really didn’t seem to register or even think about, but for Alisha, it meant _everything_.  
  
“R-Rose…” Alisha said, already feeling her heart shatter. As much as it had been fun to tease her, upon hearing Rose whisper her name out in such a way, Alisha knew she couldn’t with good conscience keep her waiting any longer. And with that, she started to slowly push the toy inside.  
  
Rose was already more than wet enough, so the strap-on pushed its way inside of her with ease. Alisha remembered how Rose had wanted her to take things slow, which worked perfectly for her, as this was her first rodeo of this type. Though it did feel empowering to see someone like Rose not only in such a submissive position right in front of her eyes, but to see the effect of every inch pushing its way inside of her, slowly filling her up. Only when Alisha was fully inside of her, did she start to pull back a bit in similarly slow and calculated fashion.  
  
“How is it?” Alisha inquired. She could see Rose’s entire body shivering in pleasure, yet she still wanted to hear it from her. Rose’s sweet, sultry voice was one of those things she could never imagine getting tired of, no matter the context.  
  
“Mm, perfect…” Rose managed to say in the midst of her moaning. What little tenseness she still had was quickly fading away. When Alisha pushed the toy back in, Rose tugged at the sheets and moaned again. Luckily she didn’t have to try and keep quiet this time around, as she could already tell that those lifted restrictions would be handy tonight. She didn’t just feel like she was some kind of animal in heat; she also wanted to be taken like one. “Mm, fuck that’s good... K-keep going… Don’t stop…”  
  
Alisha thought for a moment to point out that she wasn’t planning on doing so, but decided not to say a word. Despite both wearing and using a strap-on for the first time, it did seem to come to her almost naturally. There were similarities between it and handling a spear, with both of them relying a lot on good use of one’s hips.  
  
“You look so beautiful like this, Rose,” Alisha whispered. Leaning down, she swiped some of her hair away in order to kiss at Rose’s neck and shoulders. It was a bit hard to do that and thrust her hips at the same time, but Alisha was nothing if not determined. For Rose’s sake, she was willing to do anything.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Rose asked. That typical, cocky smirk was almost fully gone by now and being replaced by a rare, much more submissive look. The way Alisha was filling her to the brim in combination with her affectionate style of lovemaking was making Rose’s toes curl up and her mouth hang open. She couldn’t believe that all of this was really happening. Every day she got to spend with Alisha already felt like it was out of a fairytale; how could someone like her deserve someone like Alisha? For so long, Rose had repressed even the possibility of a happy and fulfilling future. Now having it all and more still felt like a dream, even if she and Alisha had been together for almost a year now. “You know… I’d— _Ah!_ I’d look even more beautiful if you fucked me even harder.”  
  
Alisha couldn’t help but to blush. She was used to Rose being brash, yet somehow it still almost always caught her off guard. Those familiar, lingering fears were once again whispering doubts into her head, but Alisha did her best to not listen to them. She’d rather listen to the woman whose moans were filling up the bed chamber.  
  
“B-But what if I hurt you? I couldn’t live with myself if I did anything that would-”  
  
Rose shook her head. “Hey, I know you’re always— _Mm_...” Rose took a short pause, as talking without interruptions was rather impossible when you were also being fucked at the same time. “-careful… and that’s how I kinda like it. Call it... my second birthday wish?” Rose smirked, knowing fully well that that and her wink were one thing that almost always worked to butter up Alisha. Seeing as Alisha was a bit hesitant, but quick to nod back proved that it had once again been a success. “Besides, I want to feel those amazing hips of yours at work. I know you can do better, Princess.”  
  
Alisha gulped as she started to focus more. She wanted to make this night perfect and luckily Rose was the type of person who wasn’t exactly quiet about her desires. She knew what she needed to do and the only difficult thing now was actually following it through.  
  
Alisha’s thrust had been slow up until now, but now she started to slowly pick up her pace. Each thrust had been one that had filled Rose to the brim, but they couldn’t really be described as hard. As much as part of Alisha felt resistant to slamming the toy cock that was strapped onto her up against Rose, she persisted.  
  
If Rose had been vocal before, then she was truly starting to sing Alisha her praises now. It had admittedly been a long while since she had been taken like this, yet somehow this triumphed whatever previous memories she might have had. Alisha’s inexperience didn’t even come to her mind as those hips worked hard in order to satisfy her. The way Rose’s back was arching and the steady stream of “Ah,” and “F-Fuck!” was all indication of the same thing; she was in her own version of heaven right now.  
  
Alisha had never seen Rose quite like this. Not even during their first time had she been this vocal. Even though she had never felt even a slight bonding with the male characters of her smutty novels, being in a dominant position like this made her realize the appeal of it. Maybe it was something she didn’t have to be so afraid of, especially since Rose seemed to enjoy handing the reins over to her every once in a while. Already with time, she could see herself getting used to this.  
  
“How is it, Rose? Is this... is this how you like it?” Alisha breathed. Her own forehead was starting to get sweaty and her hair was loosening up, swinging in front of her face in the midst of all the thrusting. Alisha was quick to push it away, not wanting to miss the view in front of her, not even for one single second.  
  
“Mm, f-fuck, _fuck…_ ” Rose panted. The strap-on moving inside of her was fully coated in her wetness by now, and the excess of it was dripping down her thighs. She had been dreaming of it feeling good, but nothing quite like this. This would have to become a regular thing for them, there was no doubt of that. “B-Bite me… and keep f-fucking me. I’m getting close… _Oh,_ I love you, I love you… _Fuck_! I love you so much!”  
  
Alisha still had some sense of self control left, so focused on being able to deliver on her part, but hearing those words turned a switch inside of her head. It wasn’t so much Rose’s dirty talk that did things to her, although it certainly helped her to get into the right mood, but rather the more innocent ways one could word their praisal. Hearing those three words never lost its effect on her, let alone when she heard them coming out of the one person’s mouth that meant the world to her. In that moment, whatever lingering doubt was holding Alisha back was gone like it had never been there.  
  
Leaning over, Alisha did just like Rose had asked her to. Seeing the back of her exposed neck, Alisha sank her teeth into it. Knowing how Rose loved it rough, she made sure to bite her hard enough to make sure she both felt it and that she’d have something to show for days to come. If nothing else, it was one hell of a conversation starter.  
  
Rose had been a panting mess for a good while,her whimpering moans rivaled only by the sloppy sounds of their heated lovemaking. But now her voice reached even higher volumes when she felt Alisha sink her teeth into her skin. She still wasn’t stopping though, as Alisha was able to keep up her pace, even picking it up a bit. Each fast and hard slam up against her made Rose’s entire body shake. In that moment, she didn’t care about anything or anyone else; only Alisha and being together with her mattered.  
  
  
  
So lost was Rose in her pleasure that she didn’t even have time to warn Alisha of what was happening. Alisha still was continuing with her thrusts, even though she saw Rose’s entire body shake and shiver in by now a familiar way. It was the rush of warm slickness that Alisha felt splashed up against her hips and trickling down her thighs that made her realize that Rose had cum. Falling forward, Rose pressed her head up against the sweat soaked covers, too exhausted to even try to look dignified with her legs spread apart and shaking in the sweet, blissful aftermath of it all.  
  
After a few final thrusts, Alisha finally pulled back; both herself and the toy. The flopping sound of it made her giggle a bit as Alisha fell down right next to her girlfriend who was slowly coming back to her senses.  
  
“I hope I didn’t… go too hard on you…” Alisha panted, her chest rising up and down as she too was pulling herself together.  
  
“Oh babe, that was just…” Rose tried to come up with right adjectives to describe it, but even her silver tongue failed her. “...awesome? Yeah, wow, let’s… Let’s go with that. It was just… awesome,” Rose let out a chuckle of her own, as she was still overwhelmed and flabbergasted by what had just happened. “Best. Birthday gift. Ever. Let me tell you…”  
  
“That good, huh?” Alisha smiled proudly. As she was about to open up her mouth to brag and tease Rose a bit, she was silenced when Rose pulled her in for a kiss. Rest of her words were whispered into Rose’s mouth as those two lips locked around one another. Despite being barely able to move a muscle right now, Rose was determined to show that she wasn’t willing to let Alisha have all the fun, as she made sure that their tongues would spend their time more inside of Alisha’s mouth rather than in hers.  
  
“I love you,” Alisha panted through the little gaps that their lips left. “I love you too, Rose. _So_ very, very much.”  
  
“I know, babe,” Rose was quick to reply in the midst of their passionate making out.  
  
“Could you… Please call me by my name? I… I like hearing you say it with that sultry voice of yours…” Alisha panted quietly under her breath.  
  
“O-Oh,” Rose said, clearly a bit surprised before chuckling. “...I know, Alisha. You make it hard to miss it, when you say it only about thirty times a day whenever I’m around,” Rose laughed as she slowly rolled her way on top of Alisha, leaning in to kiss her again while doing so. She couldn’t pass up that sweet taste, not even for a second if she could help it.  
  
“I hope that it’s not too much?” Alisha asked after Rose pulled back, with a bridge of saliva still connecting their mouths together.  
  
“Nah, I like it. I enjoy knowing that I’m desired, let alone by a queen.”  
  
“Oh, desired is putting it lightly,” Alisha smirked back at her as she gave Rose’s ass another quick slap.  
  
“Hmm, someone sure is in a daring mood, huh?” Rose chuckled. “Mm, I’m game. But we need to get that strap out of you and onto me… I want to make you sing in turn.”  
  
Alisha was already about to point out that singing lessons were some of the few ones she had never taken as a child, only to realize on her own what Rose was implying. Nodding back at her with a healthy blush covering her cheeks, Alisha spread herself so that Rose would be able to get the strap-on off her. Unlike Alisha, she clearly knew what she was doing, and within but a few seconds it was off, and after a few more, attached onto Rose in turn.  
  
“So, how do you want to experience the Rose express?” Rose asked, the smirk on her face only growing in size as she tightened the straps so that it wouldn’t fall off no matter how heated things would get.  
  
Alisha had been so focused on making sure that Rose was enjoying herself that she had more or less completely forgotten that she’d be having a turn of her own. Now she didn’t have the benefit of planning on her side. When it came to combat, Alisha was quick to think on her feet, but being put into a situation like this unprepared caught her definitely by surprise.  
  
“U-Um…” Alisha mumbled. Trying to keep her eyes on the person talking to her was proving to be quite difficult, as somehow the sight in front of her was both a bit intimidating, yet also arousing at the same time. Alisha had only had but a finger or two inside of her before, so she couldn’t help but to be a bit scared, yet she knew that with Rose she was always safe, no matter what. She respected her boundaries and listened to her. Sometimes seemingly small things like those could make all the different, and that was certainly true in Alisha’s case.  
  
“No rush,” Rose replied. “I can just… try to think of something too if you can’t decide?”  
  
Alisha blinked a few times as Rose’s voice snapped her back to reality. “Oh? Is there… a particular position you’d enjoy?”  
  
Rose pursed her lips before nodding back at her blonde haired beauty of a girlfriend. “Well, yeah. There’s one thing I’ve been dying to try out, if you’d be up for it,” Rose blurted out while scratching the back of her head. She felt a bit bad for being pampered to this extent, but she knew that was just who Alisha was. If she tried to argue against it, she’d be hearing endless barrage of how this was _her_ special day and how today was all about her. She didn’t exactly mind being the center of such undivided attention, as it was just more new than anything else.  
  
Being someone’s number one priority was something Rose wasn’t exactly used to. Were she not such a tough chick, she might have teared up a bit at that sudden realization, but she fought up against it. There’d be plenty of time for sentimentalities after they had exhausted each other thoroughly.  
  
“Well, don’t keep me waiting then,” Alisha giggled as she shuffled closer to Rose.   
  
The strap-on was still somewhat wet from Rose’s slickness, so she wiped it clean on the bed sheets, knowing fully well that they would have to be changed anyways by the time they were done. “It’s not all that wet anymore,” Rose realized as she glanced down. “Well, it shouldn’t be that big of a problem, unless you want to do something about it,” Rose whistled.  
  
Alisha blinked in confusion. “Do… what exactly?”  
  
Rose clenched her fist in front of her mouth and started to move her hand while blowing up her cheek. The gesture flew over Alisha’s head, as she kept on staring at Rose, even more clueless now than she was a few seconds ago. “You know… a blowjob?”  
  
“Oooh…!” Alisha gasped. “Is this a bad time to ask what that is..?”  
  
Rose tried her hardest to resist the urge to snort, yet she failed at it. Shaking her head, she pointed at Alisha first and then the dangling thing in between her legs. “Well, there’s not that much science to it quite frankly. You just put your mouth around it and lick it.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds like fun,” Alisha said as she lowered her head a bit to be on the same level as the strap-on.  
  
“I guess that’s one way to describe it,” Rose snorted. “Well, open wide then. Let’s make it nice and wet for you, shall we?”  
  
Alisha brushed some of her hair to the side as she opened up her mouth wide enough to take the strap-on into her mouth. Rose hadn’t been that thorough cleaning it up though, as Alisha could still taste her. Humming softly while bobbing her head up and down, Alisha opened up her eyes as she looked back at Rose.  
  
“Never imagined that a sight like this would be cute,” Rose mumbled to herself.  
  
“W-What did you say?” Alisha asked as she pulled her head back a bit.  
  
“O-Oh, n-nothing,” Rose mumbled. “So, are we all good now? Think it’s nice and wet enough for your royal coochie?”  
  
“R-Rose!” Alisha huffed, but didn’t feel like arguing about Rose’s linguistic choices now of all times. “Y-Yes, I think so. It should be wet enough now.  
  
“Good to hear,” Rose nodded. Leaning back up against the headboard, Rose spread out her legs a bit and tapped her thighs. “Climb up then.”  
  
“Oh,” Alisha gasped softly when she realized just what Rose wanted. “D-Do you want me to… turn around or-”  
  
Alisha didn’t even get to finish her sentence when Rose already had an answer to her. “No. I want to see your face when I fuck you.”  
  
Somehow Rose’s bluntness still often caught Alisha by a surprise. She knew how to butter someone with carefully selected words, but she also knew when it was the right time to just be as blunt and straightforward as possible. This was one such occasion, with Alisha being stunned by it all. Part of her was hesitant and already trying to come up with excuses against doing it, but another part was already climbing onto Rose’s lap. It was as if her mind and her body had some sort of delay in between them. Swallowing down those familiar fears and doubts, Alisha lowered herself on top of Rose, with the strap-on brushing up against her lips, but not yet going inside.  
  
“I can’t help but to feel a bit exposed in a position like this,” Alisha argued, turning to look slightly away from Rose.  
  
Rose snorted as she trailed her fingers over Alisha’s toned back and thighs. “We’re here buck naked and _now_ you’re feeling exposed?”  
  
Alisha pouted a tiny bit. “T-This is different! I’m not used to being… center of attention quite like this…”  
  
“Oh I know how you feel, me neither. Better get used to it though, since that’s the only way I can look and treat someone who means the world to me.”  
  
Despite being an undeniable romantic, Alisha had never truly believed in the type of love she had read on the pages of her novels. The concept of a soulmate, someone who seemed to understand you so perfectly that they felt like the other half of your very being, someone that had been missing all this time, had felt as nothing more than a silly fairytale. But with Rose, she couldn’t help but to believe that maybe those stories had, if nothing else, at least an inch of truth to them. That would explain how Rose always knew what to say to make her feel at ease.  
  
And make her feel so very, very _loved_.  
  
Taking a page from Rose’s book, when her words failed her, Alisha took the initiative into her own hands. Lifting herself up a bit, Alisha reached down to guide the strap-on into place. It was a bit hard to do it all at once, with Alisha already feeling so overwhelmed, but she was nothing if not persistent, that much Rose could also testify. Closing her eyes, she slowly started to lower herself, stopping when she felt her lips being pushed apart.  
  
“Take your time,” Rose’s calm voice made Alisha open up her eyes again. Caressing Alisha’s cheek, she continued: “I’ve got you, always. Let’s just take things at our own pace, okay? We have all the time in the world here.”  
  
Alisha squirmed a bit before nodding back at Rose. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was popping out of her chest, but Rose’s calming presence was reassuring Alisha that everything would be okay. As much as those doubts tried to get a hold of her, with Rose around, they were nothing more than white noise in the distance. No longer was she the sheltered girl, afraid to step into the outside world, one that had been grown and shaped just to be a pawn in someone else’s game.  
  
No.  
  
She was Alisha Diphda and she was finally learning to be and live with herself. Live her own life the way she saw fit. And even though she didn’t know what was awaiting for her in future, she knew that she wouldn’t be facing the great unknown on her own. She’d have a hand in her own, tightening it’s hold of her whenever she was feeling doubtful.  
  
And with that, Alisha finally lowered herself.  
  
Thanks to Alisha’s work beforehand, the strap-on made its way inside of her with relative ease. She couldn’t exactly hide the fact that it was something new to her, as her expressions changed from surprise to uncertainty to pleasure in but a span of a few seconds. She could feel _all_ of it, how every inch slowly pushed its way inside of her, slowly stretching her muscles. Knowing just how important it was to pace yourself in accordance with your partner, Rose knew not to rush her. Just like Alisha, she was enjoying the slowness and sensuality of it all. The view in front of her alone was just to die for, so waiting a bit was the last thing she minded.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Rose asked. As much fun as it was to feel just how toned Alisha’s thighs were, she couldn’t resist those abs when they were on such a perfect display. Seeing them rise up and down, covered in the sweat of their lovemaking, Rose couldn’t ask for a better gift even if a genie suddenly popped out to grant her a wish. What could you even ask for if everything you had was already perfect?  
  
Alisha whimpered out. It took her a moment to get back to her senses, but when she did, she started to lift herself up a bit. “I-I’m fine… This is just, rather new to me and… I feel so very… full,” Alisha panted.  
  
“But do you feel good? We can stop if you’re not, I don’t mind, I promise.”  
  
“N-No, it’s fine,” Alisha reassured. “It feels great… Let’s just… take things slow.”  
  
“Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Rose was quick to reply while she held onto Alisha by her sides, feeling her abs with her thumbs while helping Alisha both lift and lower herself. She knew from first hand experience that Alisha had the stamina, but in terms of technique, she was lacking, so a little helping hand would go a long way to make something good feel even better.  
  
Alisha put her arms on Rose’s shoulders for support as she was slowly starting to get used to both the rhythm of it all and how it made her feel. In truth, it all felt quite overwhelming, to be so full and feel so loved at the same time. Panting out loud with each thrust, Alisha was starting to lose herself to the pleasure.  
  
  
  
The entire room echoed from the sounds of their lovemaking. Alisha’s constant moaning was the loudest sound of them all, as even a room of such size was big enough for them to hear every sound they made more than once. Not that Rose minded it though, as she couldn’t ask for a sweeter symphony in the background for an occasion such as this one.  
  
“Ah… ah…!” Alisha moaned. Even though she knew that the castle had been emptied just so they would have no interruptions and that they could truly be as free as they wanted to be, there was still something holding her back. Given how Alisha had been raised, she had been taught to always stay quiet and hide her emotions, as showing them was unfitting for a royal lady of her status. Trying to undo years worth of psychological training was hard, but Alisha was grateful that she had someone by her side who was patient with her.  
  
“I can tell you’re still holding back,” Rose whispered. “I know that it’s not easy, but I hope you can trust me enough to not feel like you have to hide or hold back anything from me.”  
  
“I-It’s not that…” Alisha mumbled, still not stopping. “It’s just… this _is_ who I am, or who I’ve been raised to be, I can’t just… be a free spirit like you are, R-Rose…” Alisha argued.  
  
Lifting up her own hips in unison with Alisha, Rose was finally starting to regain some of her strength back. Smirking back at Alisha, she tightened her hold of her sides with one hand, with the other one roaming to feel the curves of her behind. “Mm, I get that… but I like hearing your voice. I know you tend to hold back, but I hope you don’t feel like doing so for my sake. I want all of you, both the good and the bad. Everything you have to offer, so don’t hold yourself back for my sake.”  
  
Alisha felt her throat drying up, yet she resisted her muscle memory of keeping her mouth shut. Opening it up, she started to pant in unison with Rose’s thrust, starting off quiet and becoming louder with seemingly every thrust. Both of them knew how hard it was at times to be vulnerable, but through each other they were starting to learn to fight back against that instinct.  
  
“Aaah! O-Oh by the Five Lords…!” Alisha cried out when she felt Rose meeting her halfway. “That feels so good… _You_ make me feel so good, I-I love you…!”  
  
Rose couldn’t hide her proud smirk. She had imagined it would get tiresome hearing those three words spoken out so often, yet even after all this time, it still hit her just like it had when Alisha had whispered them to her for the very first time. “I love you too… Lords, you’re so beautiful… After this, I want you to fuck me again,” Rose grunted as she gave Alisha’s ass a quick slap in turn. Judging by the pained yelp and the particular bend of Alisha’s brows that followed, she made a mental note not to do it again. “Sorry.”  
  
“I-It’s okay…” Alisha panted, her unkempt hair swinging wildly from left to right with her. “N-No worries… just keep… just keep…”  
  
“Mm, keep what, princess? Rose grinned. She knew what Alisha wanted to say, but her upbringing had made anything crude be much harder to utter than it had any right to be.  
  
“F-Fucking… k-keep fucking me…!” Alisha cried out as she tightened her hold of Rose’s shoulder, her grip being strong enough to cause Rose to flinch a bit.  
  
“Mm… Say please.” Rose added, knowing fully well that Alisha was more or less completely in her mercy. When an opportunity as delicious as this presented itself, how could she possibly pass it up?  
  
Alisha whimpered out loud again. When she opened up her mouth, she was interrupted by a particularly hard thrust that made her swallow the few letters that had been on her tongue. Whatever she was able to mumble was effectively silenced by her own panting and the sloppy sounds that the strap-on disappearing inside of her made.  
  
“I’m not hearing you,” Rose cooed in a song-a-song tune.  
  
“ _Please!_ ” Alisha shouted. “P-Please Rose… f-fuck me… I want to y-you to make me— _Ah!_ ”  
  
“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” As much as she was curious to hear just what word Alisha would use to describe her climax, she knew she had pushed Alisha far enough for one night. Now it was her turn to pay her back.  
  
With her hands holding onto Alisha’s sides, Rose put more effort into helping Alisha move herself. Thrusting in unison with her, she made sure that there was less and less time in between the thrusts to ensure Alisha felt as full and loved as possible.  
  
With both of them dripping in sweat, Rose didn’t initially register how what was dripping onto her lap wasn’t just sweat, but Alisha’s wetness too. She could tell from the telltale signs of heavier panting and shaking muscles that Alisha was getting closer and closer now. As tempting as the idea of prolonging it as long as possible was, she was already feeling greedy to have another round in turn. At least tonight, she had a handy excuse to not feel bad about being a bit more selfish, let alone with a partner as eager to give as Alisha.  
  
“R-Rose, I’m… _Ah_ … I’m… _Mm_ …” Alisha panted as she picked up her pace a bit. Biting at her bottom lip in the midst of chanting out Rose’s name, she looked at her, who in turn was already looking, taking in everything that was Alisha Diphda.  
  
“Cum for me, Alisha,” Rose leaned in to whisper into Alisha’s ear as she gently bit at her earlobe. “Cum for me, _I’ve got you_ …” As much fun as it was to mark Alisha’s ears, especially the one she didn’t hide behind her hair, Rose knew she wanted to do something else that’d help Alisha get over the edge. Seeing Alisha’s breasts bouncing up and down in unison with the rest of her body, Rose pulled her head back and took one of her already stiff nipples into her mouth. Biting on it hard seemed to do the trick, given how it caused Alisha to arch her neck and tighten her grip on Rose even further.  
  
“R-Rose! _Rose!_ Ah…! I-I love you! — _Aaaah!_ ”  
  
  
  
With her hands gripping Alisha by her sides, Rose helped her keep still when she could tell Alisha’s muscles were starting to fail her. With one final loud high pitched moan echoing across the room, the pleasure slammed into Alisha and she eventually collapsed right on top of Rose. With her arms still wrapped around her, Rose turned to the side, laying the exhausted Alisha right besides her.  
  
“O-Oh w-wow… I-It’s… It’s still inside of m-me…” Alisha exhaled as she tried to catch both her breath and her thoughts.  
  
“What a lucky thing,” Rose snorted in unison as she brushed Alisha’s hair to the side in order to see her smiling face. “Phew... Thanks for this… This was all just… amazing. Just… totally out of this world.”  
  
Alisha was exhausted, but that did little to stop her smile from practically brightening the dimly lit room by itself. “I’m so happy to hear that. I was… anxious that I couldn’t make it memorable or make you feel good…”  
  
Rose snorted a second time. “Oh please, you know that’s a pointless worry by now. And… Well, just being with you alone makes me more than happy. All of this is just a bonus. I mean, it’s a very good and big bonus, don’t get me wrong, but… You know…” Rose mumbled. She had never been good with this sappy stuff, as that was definitely more of Alisha’s thing, but that didn’t make what she said any less true.  
  
Despite the fact that she had just been taken her first strap-on, Alisha couldn’t help but to blush a bit. Rose’s way of showing affection was definitely more in a way of touching and with pet names, so hearing something like this was unexpected, but at the same time, very much appreciated. “Aww,” Alisha giggled as she leaned to kiss the tip of Rose’s nose. “So, while we’re waiting to recover and go for another round like you wanted… Is this a good enough birthday for you? How old are you going to be anyways?” Alisha inquired as she snuggled underneath Rose’s arm to press herself right up against her.  
  
“Well, um…” Rose coughed to clear out her throat. “I don’t… actually know that. Nor do I know when my actual birthday is,” She confessed.  
  
“Wait, what?” Alisha blinked in confusion. “But you said--”  
  
“You see, I never really got to know the day I was born, so I just… picked a random date and decided that’s my birthday basically,” Rose explained. “As for my age… I don’t know that either. I guess somewhere around yours?”  
  
Alisha hadn’t really expected an answer like this, but given Rose’s history, at the same time it wasn’t all that surprising either. “Well, you still didn’t tell me if this was to your liking or not…” Alisha whispered as she trailed her fingers over the valley in between Rose’s breasts.  
  
“Oh, this was the best one I’ve had so far by a long shot. It’s all a bit… overwhelming and strange though. I’m not that used to… I don’t know, people caring about me?”  
  
Alisha flashed Rose a smile as she rolled back on top of her. “Well, I’m going to quote someone that I love very much and say that you better get used to it then,” Alisha giggled. Leaning down in order to kiss her, she took the strap-on out of her and started to loosen the straps. “Now… Are you ready to continue these celebrations? I distinctly remember someone asking for seconds.”  
  
“Oh you know it,” Rose nodded eagerly. “Speaking of seconds… Did you have a cake prepared for me too?”  
  
“Mm, but of course. But you can have it after we’re done. First I’m going to have to see if you’re really a good girl or not,” Alisha smirked as the strap-on finally loosened up enough for her to pull it off.  
  
“Mm, what did I do to deserve you?” Rose chuckled as she rolled onto her back.  
  
“I should be the one to ask you that, silly,” Alisha giggled as she gave the bruises on Rose’s neck a few doting kisses. “Happy birthday, Rose.”  
  
“Mm… I could get used to this,” Rose smirked.  
  
After that, birthdays were something Rose always waited for impatiently, knowing that Alisha would always try and somehow succeed at one upping herself. 


End file.
